The Sajyin War
by Tenchi19
Summary: A New era of DBZ. What happens if Freiza never exists and destrorys Planet Vegeta? R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please note I do not own this Anime Show or Char. Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragon Ball Z   
The Sayjin War   
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was a wintry night on the planet Vegeta. The wind howled like a wounded animal sending chills up the Sajyin guard's spine. He looked out over the horizon searching for an indication. With weary eyes due to lack of sleep he yawns and sits down. "This is Nappa, reporting; over." He said speaking into a mike. "Anything out there Nappa? Over." came a voice from the mike. "Nothing! I'm so sick and tired of sitting out here. When are we going to move out? Over." There was a cough and a clearing of throat. "We will move when Prince Vegeta says. Live with it. Over and out." The radio went quiet and Nappa was alone again. He shuffled his feet and balled up his fist. "This is not fair! I'm sick of waiting!" He turns and punches the mountainside next to him, reducing it to a pile of rubble.   
  
A shadow falls over him, and he turns around, ready to blast. Prince Vegeta stands in the entranceway to the mountain hide out. "Nappa...Still as impatient as ever. Are you really that enthusiastic to destroy a worthless planet like Earth?" Nappa relaxes and leans against the wall. "Of course! I love to destroy things! It's in my blood. But you have us sitting around here like a bunch of fools! We should be out there kicking ass as we speak!" Vegeta slowly walks out of the doorway and looks out over the desert. "Rally the troops. We will finish off Earth and make it our new home!" Vegeta walks up to a Transport ship. "The time has come! We will rule all!" King Vegeta walks out of the Transport ship and stands next to his son. His son has truly become a Sajyin Prince.   
  
  
Meanwhile On Earth...   
  
A strong fighter looks out over the sea. His hair a golden color. The true Super Sajyin goal reached. It seems like his training had taken him to new height's "Goku! Your dinner is ready! Hurry up before it gets cold!" "Okay Chichi!" Goku yells back. He walks back down to the hut scooping up Goten as he comes running at him. "Hey Goten! Where's Gohan?" Goten shrugs. "I don't know daddy! He said he was going off to train somewhere. He didn't want to take me along." Goten frowns. Goku laughs. "Oh well. Gohan needs his time to train. He's a Super Sajyin now." Goten jumps down. "You mean the yellow thing? How about this?" Goten begins to concentrate hard. The ground beneath Goku and Goten trembles. Goku stares at Goten with his mouth agape, not believing what he's seeing. Goten begins to scream as he is engulfed in a golden glow. His hair spikes up like his father's and the ground gives way.   
  
Chichi had been standing in the doorway about to yell at them again when she saw her little boy turn Super. She screamed and fainted...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Outer Edge of The Solar System...   
  
The War ships approach and the time is running out for Earth. Will Earth survive? Only time will tell...   
  
"King Vegeta! The scan is showing massive power levels from Earth!" King Vegeta walks up to the window and looks out at the planets as they pass. "Good. Let us hurry! We will show them our Sayjin Pride! Hahahah!"   
  
The ship increases its speed and the others do the same. The Fleet of Sajyins is on the way...   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta has set foot outside of the ship. Standing inside an oxygen-protected barrier, he looks out at the planet Saturn. With a solid evil grin.... He fires his most deadly attack...The Final Flash! In moments the planet is destroyed. The planet seems to explode from within...soon there is nothing left... All the while he begins to laugh. Earth would soon be next...   
  
  
  
  
The sun had set on the land that Goku called home. The animals had begun to rest and the world had grown quiet. But not known to the people sleeping...high above the earth loomed the Fleet of Sajyins. The sky was lit up as the ship made its entry into the atmosphere. Standing in the window facing the horizon was King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta pushes the window breaking it. "This whole world is ours!!" he screamed. He starts to blast towns! The world is suddenly awakened. Animals and people start to scramble for their lives. Vegeta looks around him and grins evilly...   
  
  
Chapter 1 Cont...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Earth has gotten a rude awakening. The Sajyins have landed and time is running out. Will Goku and the others save the Earth or will all perish in and be engulfed in a Sajyin's fury? Find out Next..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Vegeta grins evilly the people below spread out for their lives. He begins to blast the people that run. Other town's folk lay there on the ground hoping for pity. Vegeta flies down and lands in front of them. "Dim-witted Earthlings! You expect mercy from a Prince? Look at you! I've never seen more pathetic creatures anywhere. It's astonishing your still alive!" A farmer little by little sneaks up behind Prince Vegeta with a pitchfork. He makes to lodge it through the prince. The pitchfork breaks as it hits the protective armor. Vegeta turns slowly. "Fool! What in the blue hell are you trying to do?" Vegeta lifts a hand. "You've been found guilty of being a earthling. What do you plead?" The farmer screams and runs for the farmhouse. Vegeta grins. "That's what I thought!" He fires a Ki-blast at the farmer! The farmer is engulfed in the flames and is burned into ashes. "Nothing can stop us! We are the ultimate race! Bow down and meet your gods!" "Ka.." Vegeta looks up. "Kame.." "Who the hell is doing that?" asks Vegeta. "Kamehame..HA!" There is a sudden bright light as a beam of Ki races toward Vegeta! "Prince Vegeta look out!" screams Nappa. Nappa pushes Vegeta out of the way and gets caught in the blast. He was instantaneously incinerated.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nappa! No!" Vegeta growls. "Who is the bastard that has done this?" One of the Sajyins points out a figure standing on a mountain, the setting sun giving the figure a strange glow. The figure steps out of the light! It's Goku! "You will pay for what you've done!" he says. Vegeta looks at him and smiles. "Kakarot? We thought you were dead! Hahahah! I can't believe a failure such as you is even alive! And did I hear you correctly? You're going to make us pay? You and who's army?" Gohan appears behind Vegeta and crosses his arms. Vegeta turns. "And what's this? He looks just like you! Did you have a son Kakarot?" asks Vegeta. "My name isn't Kakarot. It's Goku. Leave or I will make you. Vegeta laughs at this. "Fine. Come and get me Kakarot! You low level Sajyin! You stand no chance. The rest of you.. take care of the boy! Kakarot is mine!" Goku grins and powers up into his Super Sajyin form. The grin is wiped away fast from Vegeta's face. "Two can play it like that Kakarot!" Vegeta powers up and turns into Super Sajyin too. The other Sayjin's and King Vegeta can only look on in wonder. A Lone Sajyin walks away from the crowd gawking at them. He walks up to Goku. "Hello Son.." Goku's mouth opens and all he can do is stare..Into his own reflection...his father.   
  
Two Super Sayjins about to battle be in a battle, and Goku's Father Appears! How will Goku react? Will Vegeta be able to match Goku at every turn? And will Gohan be able to get away from the Fleet of Sajyins? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "The Sayjin War"


	2. Chapter 2: Goku and Bardock

                                                       The Saiyan War

                                                            Chapter 2

                                                     "Goku and Bardock"

Goku could only stare into his father's eyes as the Saiyan approached. "Who are you?" he asks taking a step back." Bardock lifts his hands toward Goku and laughs. "C'mon, can't you see the family resemblance?" Goku looks away toward the setting sun and sighs. "A lot of people have come to this planet claming to be some part of my family. What makes you think I know who you are?" Bardock, laughs at this and spits on the ground at Goku's feet. "Wise up you fool! I would think a son of mine would have better sense!" A look of surprise and horror crosses Goku's face. "Even if you are my father…that is the past. I'm no longer Kakarot. My name is Goku Son of Gohan!" Bardock suddenly looks like he has been slapped in the face. "Heh…so you've changed…since we sent you on your way..."  Vegeta suddenly pushes Bardock aside and stands in front of Goku." You are a fool! You've completely lost sight of your mission! " Vegeta rears back and lands a punch to Goku's face. Goku's head is sent back a little and he slowly turns back to face vegeta, a small trickle of blood streaming down his face. "Wake up Kakarot! It's who we are! We are a proud and noble race! We should be the ones who rule all! It is our sworn duty as Saiyan's to remain the dominant race!"  "You're the fool Vegeta! No race is the highest race, and even if i'm a Saiyan i'm nothing like you!" Goku powers up sending other Sayians flying backwards. Vegeta stands there with a grin on his face, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

        "So Kakarot…You've elected the way of pain. Maybe now I can finally knock some sense into you!" Vegeta's eyes glow and he begins to power up, with the Earth shaking beneath his feet. Clouds are swept away by the immense power coming from the Saiyan prince. Surrounded by lighting he screams as he pulls forth half of his power. Vegeta grins evilly and stares calmly back at Goku. "Half…Half of my power is all that is needed to show you true Saiyan pride!!" In a flash Vegeta is in front of Goku, he lifts his arm and lands a punch straight into Goku's stomach. "Ugh!" Goku screams as he's taken down to his knee's "Come now Kakarot...is this all you've got?" Goku looks up and smiles. "Not even close." Goku disappears in a flash and appears behind Vegeta. Stunned Vegeta's eyes bulge. Kicking Vegeta in his back, he sends the Saiyan prince straight into a mountain side. There is a huge ear shattering boom and a large cloud of dust as he smacks into it. In the midst of the smoke and falling rocks an insane laughter slowly echo's out. "You'll have to do a lot better then that Kakarot!" Within the cloud a ball of light forms and is fired straight at Goku. "Argh!" Goku crosses his arms and blocks the blow, the force and impact of the ball of ki sends him skidding backwards. "Ahhagh!" he screams as the ball of ki backs him up against a small rock formation. "He's strong…very strong…but I have to beat him. I have to..." he thinks to himself. With every ounce of his strength he lifts the ball of ki up high and straight out into the atmosphere. It goes high up and then explodes in a brilliant flash of light, sending shockwaves through out the planet.

            Goku grins and looks Vegeta in the eyes. "How about we take it up to the next level?" Vegeta grins and crosses his arms. "By all means Kakarot. You first." Goku's eyes begin to glow and the Earth violently shakes beneath his feet. Lightning strikes all around him as he starts to scream loudly. There is a moment of intense light, followed by 3 sonic booms as his hair spikes up and begins to glow a bright golden color. There is another bright flash of golden light and when the dust clears…there stand the golden warrior Goku! The ascended Saiyan! "Quite impressive Kakarot…now it's my turn..." Bardock stands infront of Vegeta. "No. I alone shall fight my son." He responds as stands in front of Goku. A look of shock drifts over Goku's face. "Come now son. Show me what you're made of. Show me you're Saiyan Pride!" Bardock powers up a white ball of light and launches it toward the sky. "Very well Bardock…consider this your payment for many years of loyal service." Vegeta steps aside and sits down on a rock to watch the spectacle. The ball of light explodes and hangs in the air. "Now Goku…You'll see the true power of the Saiyan race. It is why we are the dominant race! Now face me! Show me you are a true warrior!" Bardock's eyes begin to glow a fierce red and his body begins to change... Within all this Gohan and Goten can only watch with their mouths hanging open. "Hey Gohan! Is that really daddy's daddy?" Gohan only shakes his head and stares straight ahead at his father. "Go get them dad..." he thinks to himself.

A twist of events...and a strange fate. Goku vs. Bardock. Father against Son. Can Goku muster up the strength to defeat his own flesh and blood? As Bardock begins to change into a different form, will this destructive power be able to be stopped? Time is now of the essence and the battle has begun.

Chapter 2: To be continued..

Note: This update has been along time coming and is rather short. I haven't really had the time to write and it was always my passion. I don't know if I still have it. But if you guys like the story let me know and I'll keep it moving!  FYI  I kept this short just for now. I will add more onto it if you think I should continue. Thanks for your thoughts and reviews.

~Slayer 13


End file.
